manifestfandomcom-20200223-history
Manifest
Manifest is an American supernatural drama television series, created by Jeff Rake, that premiered on September 24, 2018, on NBC. The series centers on the passengers and crew of a commercial airliner who suddenly reappear after being presumed dead for over five years. It stars Melissa Roxburgh, Josh Dallas, Athena Karkanis, J.R. Ramirez, Luna Blaise, Jack Messina, Parveen Kaur and Matt Long. Synopsis When Montego Air Flight 828 landed safely after a turbulent but routine flight, the crew and passengers were relieved. But in the span of those few hours, the world had aged five years - and their friends, families and colleagues, after mourning their loss, had given up hope and moved on. Now, faced with the impossible, they're all given a second chance. But as their new realities become clear, a deeper mystery unfolds and some of the returned passengers soon realize they may be meant for something greater than they ever thought possible. From Robert Zemeckis and Jack Rapke comes an emotionally rich, unexpected journey into a world grounded in hope, heart and destiny."Manifest - NBC.com". NBC.com. Cast and Characters *Melissa Roxburgh as Michaela Stone *Josh Dallas as Ben Stone *Athena Karkanis as Grace Stone *J.R. Ramirez as Jared Vasquez *Luna Blaise as Olive Stone *Jack Messina as Cal Stone *Parveen Kaur as Saanvi Bahl *Matt Long as Zeke Landon (main season 2; recurring season 1) Episodes Production Jeff Rake originally came up with the idea for Manifest in 2008, and spent the next decade coming up with more ideas while trying to pitch the series. By the time NBC picked up the series he had developed a six-year plan for it."‘Manifest’ Creator Jeff Rake on His Diverse Writers Room & Six-Year Plan for the NBC Series". Collider (October 8, 2018). The series is executive produced by Jeff Rake, Robert Zemeckis, Jack Rapke, and David Frankel. Jeff Rake also serves as a writer for the series while David Frankel also serves as a director. The series is produced as Warner Bros. Television and Compari Entertainment. In February 2018, it was announced that Josh Dallas, Melissa Roxburgh, and J.R. Ramirez had joined the pilot's main cast."‘Manifest’: Josh Dallas & Melissa Roxburgh Cast As the Leads Of NBC Pilot". Deadline Hollywood (February 13, 2018)."‘Manifest’: J.R. Ramirez Cast In NBC Pilot From Jeff Rake & Robert Zemeckis". Deadline Hollywood (February 26, 2018). In March 2018, it was reported that Athena Karkanis, Parveen Kaur, and Luna Blaise had been cast in main roles."‘Manifest’: Athena Karkanis & Parveen Kaur Cast In NBC Drama Pilot". Deadline Hollywood (March 2, 2018)."‘Main Justice’ Casts Deborah Ayorinde; Luna Blaise Joins ‘Manifest’". Deadline Hollywood (March 9, 2018). Jack Messina also stars. On October 18, 2018, NBC ordered an additional three episodes of the series, bringing the first season total up to sixteen episodes. In November 2018, Matt Long was cast in a recurring roleHe was later promoted to series regular for [[season 2]. On April 15, 2019, NBC renewed the series for a second season[https://tvline.com/2019/04/15/manifest-renewed-season-2-nbc/ Manifest Renewed for Season 2 at NBC] set to premiere on January 6, 2020. Accolades References External links *Manifest on Television Fandom *Manifest on Wikipedia